Let's Learn to Waltz!
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: HELLO HELLO! I AM FOREIGN TO THIS SERIES, BUT read the first part of the story to get the details. Warnings: a lot of fluff. You'll see what I mean.


**A/N: Hi Minna! How have you all been? I hope everyone's been doing good! Alright to recap (and this is quite a change even for me) but this will be MY first oneshot (Not to mention story) between two characters frommmmmmmmmmmmm...**

 **Professor Layton! Yerp, this is true. TBH though, I have never even played ANY of the Professor Layton games, usually more interested in Pokemon and the legend of Zelda, and I never really paid any attention when shopping for video games about games like this. I HAVE HEARD OF IT, SO DON'T GET ME WRONG. Anyways this oneshot will be about Future!Luke (Clive) and Luke Triton.**

 **First off and foremost I find their relationship really adorable, besides the fact he betrayed Luke and Layton and ended up caught (spoilers for those who haven't played the game, sorry). I mean nothing sexual, cause I don't do that in any way shape or forms with my ships, but on rare occasions. I base their relationship as almost like a caretaker kind of thing? Where Luke is always happy to be around Clive, and Clive just loves carrying the boy around.**

 **Besides, I've seen fanart, and how can you not have headcanon's for the two together. It's going to be a tad bit difficult considering the games are based in London (I believe), and I'm not used to writing characters with accents. Just the movies and games make it different I suppose. So bear with me whether or not I get their personalities, and place, wrong, but I just had to write a drabble of these two. So.  
**

 **Summary: Luke asks Clive to teach him how to dance. Enjoy! Leave reviews if any! Thanks readers! I OWN NOTHING, NOR HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PROFESSOR LAYTON GAMES, MERELY THIS PLOT! (NEITHER DO I OWN THE AFORMENTIONED MUSIC NEARING THE END!)  
**

* * *

"Why, oh why, OF ALL DAYS, must it storm outside as if it were raining cats and dogs!?" a short 8 year old boy grunted looking outside of his shared 'apartment' home with Layton and Clive. His groaning wasn't unnoticed, but most didn't quite pay any attention to him. But he wasn't lying when he said at was snowing heavily outside. Big Ben was the only monument out there busy being pelted by the falling of ice, everything else bombarded by the falling sheets.

Well, there goes another week of the year for Luke to learn how to become a proper gentleman from Layton. He moaned his irritation once more, sliding down the green cushioned couch, grabbing the other two tenants attention. Since Professor Layton was the leading expert, and practically only, special detective out of all of London, he received big payments from the puzzling mysteries he solved with Luke. Half of the time it wasn't much help with Clive, due to trying to get insight to what he knows about puzzles, he always misinforms them.

Then again, he was more than happy to even be acquaintances with the two, even more when they denied him going to juvy of the sorts.

Their apartment wasn't so much decorated for any kind of holiday but they did give it some pizzazz. Layton never thought, liked actually, being plain, and having plain things everywhere.

The whole living room had hints of puzzles in them, whether anyone knew it or not. There were designs of artwork on the walls, most likely from picasso, and more of the sort that gave Layton a surprise, and whether or not Luke could solve them. Luke agreed when it came to decorations, from his love of puzzles, and better interest to home style, he had everything planned. A glass table that had a vase with red roses. Couches made of the finest material for the users comfort.

Those wind up telephones on the side of the kitchen entrance. Quite a few plastic ornaments, mainly plants, adorned all around to give the place a home to almost everyone and everything. Besides the living room, the bedrooms counted to make it feel like home for all of them. Two rooms, much to Luke's dismay, he had to bunk with Clive.

Well... If you count sharing a huge queen mattress with an enemy, while Layton slept in a king. Layton was always pungent, and suspicious when it came to currency, and he'd never be one to waste on materials for rooms, so instead he bought the latter of the two a big bed to share. Small appliances went all through the apartment, mainly for lights, telephone, radio and of course a night light. Luke was an expert, and he knew he would never hear the end of it from Clive, but he used and hid his favorite teddy bear he always slept with at a younger age. He always hid it whenever Clive was around but he was keen on keeping it a secret.

The only thing left to give the whole place one more spark of the season: _**Christmas Ornaments.**_

Mistletoes hung almost everywhere, Layton was always one to get a quick peck from Flora, though she never did come around to their small home. A huge christmas tree at the corner of where the fireplace stood (it was included as it was a special offer), sitting their flashing off it's decor of tiny reindeer and snowmen, and lights. It only lit different colors every other minute, as to not distract most guests. Didn't apply to Luke as much.

Clive was sitting on one of the plush sofa's, reading a weekly newspaper trying to see if there was anything fun for him to mishap or cafe's for him to visit. Layton was doing the same, trying to figure out the latest mystery of what happened to the cars and their odd design of a stamp imposed on them at the trunk. All four of the tires of any car would be stolen a night later, and to be found in a place where it would be impossible to possibly reach, let alone get back down.

The only thing that the stamp included was a word saying 'Sugoi', in black ink. No one knew if this was a criminal at large, or if the perp did this just to pull at everyone's legs. Luckily, and thankfully for Professor Layton, his wasn't a victim... at least he hoped.

"Oh, what ever could the problem be Luke?" Clive couldn't keep his focus on his article, and simply tossed it aside. The professor only snickered at the younger's boredom.

"Professor, isn't there anything we could do? Any kinds of puzzles to solve? We might not be able to leave this house with the tremendous snow outside!" he said, slouching on the glass table. He was eager to catch any suspects of any crime that was happening, even if it be big or small. He really wanted to try out the professor's catchphrase of 'the culprit is you' on anyone that caught his attention.

It wasn't false that Luke was bored out of his mind, Clive wanted to get SOME form of action besides lying around and reading articles of what's happening.

A giant ring vibrated throughout the small home, as the professor left to pick it up. "Now, Luke you can't get any closer to becoming a gentleman if you don't have the virtue of patience!" Clive mimicked Layton's action of grabbing his shirt, and wagging a finger at the child. Luke puff's his cheeks getting annoyed trying to stop the other from an imitation. So he did the next best thing.

Standing next to him, he began his own amusing startup of charades.

"Look at me, I'm Clive, and I'm the one who deceives people, specifically Layton, and pretending to be Luke, just to play out my own plans." it was pretty accurate. Since his looks practically matched Clive's, he was an amazing double. Of course that didn't stop Clive from teasing the brat even further.

Layton had finished his phone call, according to the other on the line they need him at a meeting, most likely Flora. "All right champs I-"

He see's body parts of Clive and Luke attacking each other, at each of their throats. He couldn't help but feel disappointed at the two. "Clive, Luke enough of your idle bickering and nonsense." they got off brushing the dust of their clothing.

"Now as I was saying, Flora called from her home, saying that she's invited us to a Ball. She says she has some insight to whether or not a culprit of the recent crimes." He said grabbing his coat of the rack. He never noticed but Luke and Clive were in their own 'corner' of shame. Neither boy like going to Ball's.

The problem with Clive is that he didn't like speaking to so many people, he just didn't have the stamina to listen to everyone's stories of their adventures. He'd rather have his own ventures with Luke and Layton, and have better cooperation than going in a get up costume and talk to people no one knew. He sometimes always did tease Luke a little too much, now that he thinks about it. Only months ago did he reveal his issue, not being an actual Luke from the future.

Fart, they took him into their small group to prevent him from going to Juvy for pete's sake, the least he could do was help out around the place, besides being a butt to Luke and the missions they were given. He was more fond of the boy to be honest.

And then there was Luke's issue. Just as he was short, he had the issue of talking to people and the one thing he despised the most. Was _**dancing.**_ He loathed whoever said it was mandatory to dance at every party they ever went to. For this matter, he jumped right to the professor almost in an angry fashion.

"Professah, no you can't do this to me!" he said almost exaggerating. The man knew this was coming, as the boy had clingged to his leg for dear life, not to embarrass himself out of all those experts that go to ball's and whatnot. He had crocodile tears that made the professor wince, even a tiny bit. "Now Luke if you don't want to dance then it's just your decision. But you need to learn at least one so you don't make a fool of yourself. One of the keys of being a gentleman is knowing how to do something as for a last resort, apprentice." He said petting the boys head. Luke knew it.

He wasn't getting out of this one. "Flora suggested that I come along to make registrations for all of us, and plan out what our next assignment will be. Luke you stay here with Clive." A red mark popped out to show Luke's irritation. "Clive is in charge, and I won't be putting either of your lives in danger in a storm like this."

Clive flashed a grin to Layton, knowing he'd be the one to look after things while he was gone. Luke wasn't keen on having to be bossed around by the teen, but he had to comply if he wanted to get anywhere of not being bored. A nod from the professor, leaving Flora's number on the fridge if they needed him, and off he went.

* * *

Only about two hours ago did Layton leave and it was only six in the evening before he did leave. Why did Flora out of all people have to call Layton at such a time? Worst for Luke since he had Clive around.

"C'mon Clive it's your turn!" the boy demanded the taller teen. He smirked and brushed off his rushing, making sure his next move wouldn't cause the wooden obstacle from falling. Jenga was one of the games that tested everyone's patience. Luke was determined to, not only out wit him, but he knew Clive was foreign to such a trivial game.

Yet, Clive was somehow kicking his butt. For a con-artist like person, Luke saw it in him to get know every part of Clive... sometimes he tried not to be too obvious about it though.

Merely at the young age of Eight, he started getting these... awkward like feelings towards Clive, almost as if a fatherly figure to him. Being tricked the first time into thinking it was himself from the future, he was eager to learn more about his future self. About his dreams of whether he did become a true gentleman and became an expert detective like Layton, form a family, almost everything.

Once Layton found him out to be a phony, that did crush his dreams at the most a little bit. Layton never questioned him why he wanted to have Clive around, but he supposed it was for him to learn a lesson of being honest by working with them in crimes.

However... There was still that small hole Clive created that needed to be filled, but Luke didn't know how. Who to ask, what to do. Layton wouldn't be much help to feelings, mostly just go with it. If he had gone with him in the first place, he could have asked Flora of all people with help on this. he merely stared at the boy in darker blue clothing make his turn pulling out, back in, and push out a piece FINALLY putting it at the top.

His handsome brown hair brought out the topaz in his eyes and the slim figure that literally matched his own. He found himself blushing at the thought. The ongoing blizzard still hasn't let up.

Might as well be one of the worst London has ever had in its history of weather. Unbeknownst to either of the two, the lights were flickering from time to time every time the wind blew. Finally Luke's turn he took out one of the same pieces Clive took out of, placing it at the top with ease, only one in the middle of said place keeping it standing.

"Do you think Layton made it to Flora's in time?" Clive asked listening to the howling freeze going on outside. Hm. Luke forgot about Layton's little mission to Flora's. and he aimed his attention towards the teen.

"Knowing the professah, I'm sure hes made it fine." he says finger to his chin. Clive himself didn't know what came over him.

Just watching the boy think to himself and wonder about anything gave Luke a 'cute' side to his person. When he had betrayed him and Layton, he wanted nothing to do with them afterwards. All he needed were those two pawns out of the way, and then his plan to destroy most of London, with his newly built machine, and be done with it. He did get angry at the sight of his plans falling down the drain, and somehow seeked vengeance upon Layton and Luke. He wanted to plot his revenge until he saw Luke's heartbroken face before he entered the police car.

Just looking at that face made Clive's insides twist and turn in bad ways. The boys mouth lightly agape, eyes on the verge of tears. He was indeed greatful for being here, nonetheless to babysit Luke. Well babysit was out of the question, but he somehow thought of Luke as a brother of the sort. He'd literally somehow have to make that up to him, but how?

An idea pops, and he mentally snaps his fingers. Almost like his own touch of magic, a tremendous gust of freezing wind blew by, making the building shudder at the low temperature, like when someone is doused with ice cold water without getting a towel afterwards. Luke knew it was just a storm, but it frightened him to no end when listening to the violent happenings outside. If his teddy were there he would have crushed it by his mear strength. Without either thinking too much about their movements, the lights flickered to the point where they were about to burst. Luke wanted this to end, but somehow...

 ***ker-BOOM!***

An explosion went as if right outside the building, and everything went dark. Clive wasn't prepared for the sudden power outage, and neither Luke, but it took him seconds to let his eyes adjust before looking in the dark. He didn't realize that all the jenga pieces had jumbled all over the table. He figured Luke must have flinched at the sudden noise and black out.

"L-Luke! Where are you!? Ack!" he shouted as loud as possible. Something was holding him down, he thought it was one of the pillows he hoisted down so as to not get rug burn when he got up.

He looked down to see the boy he was shouting for holding onto his form for dear life. He felt... Happy having Luke so close to him like this. Luke himself wasn't sure if was on instinct he jumped to the nearest thing after getting spooked but he didn't care. He felt a hand go under his cap, and scratched his head ever so pleasantly. He clutched tighter at the form.

"It's only me you know?" Clive spoke out, making sure Luke didn't go deaf. "Yeah, yeah." he said nonchalantly, trying to hide his fear of windy weather. Neither wanted to move, both rather comfortable in the presence of the other. Luke felt at peace being like this. Without any alarm, Clive picked the boy up and put him on his lap, and snaked his arms around his waist. Both never really blushed at the thought of being together like this, and both of them liked it. Luke snuggled a little closer.

About ten minutes pass, and the tree started to glow again, creating the same effervescent colors made before the sudden power outage. Both separated to stretch out their limbs, finally able to see if not a little of the living room. Clive quickly walked to the kitchen grabbing the lantern and a match, making sure there was enough oil to burn for them to get ample light.

It provided them with more than enough light, as the whole room was lit with the orange glow. Luke smiled at Clive, and he did the same. He almost forgot what he was going to tell him.

"Luke... I realize I've cause you and the professor a huge amount of trouble and all." he began, gaining Luke's attention. Luke tilted his head in confusion as to what he was about to say, but carried on.

"But I do want to thank you for letting me stay with you both. So in return, how about... I help you learn how to waltz?" he blushed, eyes to the ceiling as if a gigantic spider scurried across there. The child merely looked on, and wasn't sure what to think. He thought Clive would make fun of him for not being able to dance, but he did just the opposite.

"I'd be delighted." the boy said, relieved that he'll finally be able to dance without looking like such a fool.

 ***Thirty Minutes Later***

"Now now not like that!" Clive stated as Luke performed the wrong steps to the waltz. The younger boy didn't know what to think at that statement, he tried his best following Clive's moves.

"But I'm following your directions, how is it possible to get this wrong?" he asked him, infuriatingly. Ah yes. The Waltz. One of the best, most known dance for anything or anywhere fancy, that required exquisite poise, concentration and balance. Luke had never thought he'd needed to learn this, if not it could have been ballet, and he wasn't so ready to wear a tutu for anything.

Just the mere thought of it made him blush furiously thinking of all the embarrassment he'd get, not to mention humiliation from the elder. How would he have to explain that to his father?

Winding up the record once more, they replayed a slower version of Pachelbel's Canon in D. This piece of music was the most reknown piece out of history, and Layton... is a big fan of classical music. It reminds him of a better time when he was younger. Anyone could play the piece really, all they needed was a few years practice at any instrument, and patience and diligence with time, theyd get the hang of it.

Luke was somehow oblivious to the tune when first brought, thinking he didn't need to hear such music. Layton only told him to listen at a few times, just in case it could help out with any of their mysteries. Possibly if something was amiss with someone or somewhere that made a big clue to a case.

"Ok so I go like this." the boy says grabbing an imaginary guest in thin air, 'holding' them as if they were literally in a ballroom, having people watch them. Once he began, it went one step to the next, one step the next, until he lost the rhythm and scrambled in place. "Oh, this is getting me nowhere!" He frustratingly said pounding at the ground. Clive merely face palmed himself, stretching his face as his hand came down, a little annoyed at the complaint. Well if Luke wasn't going to learn by himself, their was the next option.

Cutting it short in the middle of what was to come of the piece, the great part as some would call it, he re-tuned the record player getting it back to the beginning for the piece. He went to the small space Luke was at where he had his arms crossed, confused why he was coming closer.

"Now don't look all surprised, I'm here to help after all." he didn't want to make it obvious, he just kept repeating it. Luke looked up at him, who in return gave him a genuine smile. His small blush was hidden by the orange light their candle emitted, thank goodness, as Clive took Luke's body into his own. This made his body temperature sky-rocket, if not for the slow inkling cold coming in.

Luke hears a hushed 'relax' from the elder, and did so, as one arm came under his left, and hand taken to the right. Ok, now he was getting pretty flustered. It was always customary to have a boy and a girl to practice such a dance, but with a teen and a child? It didn't feel any weirder to Luke, since he was getting help after all. The topaz hue glimmered off of Clive's tan face, making it seem like he was the cutest thing in the world. Clive looked into the eyes of Luke, thinking their were chocolate embers ready to dance.

They both lightened up, listening to the rhythm finally come in tune, and they start with the beat. Clive said it was 3/4, it was going to be 3/4. It was the time signature after all. Unbeknownst to him, even for the slightest second, he heard Luke giggle and smile beneath him. He followed along with a chuckle, pulling the boy closer. They took their steps, and they were spinning like a top.

Getting around the third verse of the song did the child lose his nervousness and went along with the song, following Clive's movements. The tree shimmered slightly with faint glows of ruby red, and some amethyst purple, they both felt at peace with one another.

' _ba, dada da, dada da, da dadadadada da dada da, da da da da da de dara da dada'_

Went the tune, and both unexpectedly, let the shorter boy dip, left leg gliding up, and Clive took his arm around the others waist and at that moment did they feel as though they were **one.**

The tune went one, as they were frozen for about fifty seconds, did they finally let go, and Clive walked to stop the record. They both laughed at that, thinking it wasn't bad. But Luke really needed to get something off his chest.

He walked to Clive, and took hold of his hand. Looking up, his brown eyes facing darker eyes, he smiled finally speaking.

"Th-thank you for the lesson Clive. It-it it really did help." he stuttered, other hand crushing nothing in particular. The teen bent down to his level, saying "anytime, Luke my boy." he said putting a hand to his cheek. They both knew what they were both thinking, and just like before he went into the car. Luke flew into his arms, embracing the boy, only to be picked up and bounced around to prevent his tears. "Thanks." Clive whispers.

Luke instinctively cuddles himself into the crook of his neck. Clive smooched his cheek, feeling himself shudder as the cold finally crept in on them. They didn't worry about when Layton would get back because they knew arrangements for anything took a long time. Knowing it was way past their individual bedtimes, Clive and Luke went to the bathroom to freshen up, and held each other once more into the crept of the queen sized bed. At least now Layton will get to relax in peace about Luke's whining to dancing.


End file.
